Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 \times 4 + 10 \times \dfrac{ 45 }{ 9 } $
Answer: $ = 8 \times 4 + 10 \times 5 $ $ = 32 + 10 \times 5 $ $ = 32 + 50 $ $ = 82 $